


Opiate

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Everything around him starts to blur, the music getting louder as things in his peripheral vision starts to fade. He feels drowsy and warm all over, swaying slightly to the side as he sits back up. Big Mike‘s hand on his legs squeezes and travels up higher, palming at his crotch.“Let’s get started, shall we Jesse?”Jesse nods.





	Opiate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Overwatch Kink Zine.

Jesse could pretend he didn’t know what was going to happen, lie to himself and say he was being forced. Coerced. Tricked. And maybe he had been, at first, when he was younger and didn’t know what Deadlock really did to keep themselves rich. Back when he believed they really were the good guys, only operating in a grey area to protect their family, their town, their territory, their dog, and their sick aunt.

 

But he had learned since then.

 

The first time he’d gone with Big Mike to a drug trade, he knew he was being brought along to sample the goods. Jesse didn’t mind, free drugs meant he didn’t have to spend his own money, and that was always a plus. All he had to do, Big Mike had told him, was to show the client that Deadlock was the real deal by getting high on whatever they were selling to them.

 

Mike hadn’t told him about how they intended to further test the drug however, so the fucking came as a bit of a surprise. Jesse had struggled the first few times, drugs not strong enough, his mind not calm enough. Pliant enough. But over time they made sure he got the right dosage, making sure he enjoyed it, and it became routine. He knew how these things played out. Knew all the reasons to why he was brought along. Someone had to sample the goods, yes. But the deal was sweetened for the buyer with the promise of a good fuck. And Jesse was more than willing.

 

*

 

The pills taste sweet and chalky on his tongue. He swallows them dry, tries not to wince when they pass down his throat. The discomfort must read on his face though, because someone hands him a bottle. He takes a big gulp, feels the vodka burn all the way down, settling warm and low in his stomach. Calming him.

It feels good, the drink and the music playing from the club. Even muted as it is now, spilling through half open doors, all the way in the almost empty storage room, echoing slightly.

There isn’t a lot of people in the room, just Big Mike, two guys from Deadlock, the buyer and a few bodyguards. Jesse wonders if more will come later, depending on how willing he becomes, how hard they’ll go on him, how long the effect of the drugs will last. He had meant to ask about it, what to expect from it, but it didn’t really matter to him. He’d seen the mattress in the corner, eyed it longingly, making his own expectations quite clear to the others.

 

He leans back on the couch, big and soft and warm, side eyeing Big Mike next to him. Jesse catches his predatory smile out of the corner of his eye, feels the way he puts his hand on his thigh. Big and heavy. Possessive.

 

Jesse doesn’t mind.

 

Everything around him starts to blur, the music getting louder as things in his peripheral vision starts to fade. He feels drowsy and warm all over, swaying slightly to the side as he sits back up. Big Mike‘s hand on his legs squeezes and travels up higher, palming at his crotch.

 

“Let’s get started, shall we Jesse?”

 

Jesse nods.

 

*

 

”Jesse?” a voice cuts through the haze like a knife, “where did you go boy?”

 

Jesse opens his eyes and looks up at the man sitting in front of him, with his pants around his ankles and his fat blunt cock peeking out of his underwear, Jesse’s hand wrapped around the base of it. He doesn’t remember servicing him, but the salty taste in his mouth tells him he must have been. Him, or someone before him. A tickle of something wet dripping from his ass tells Jesse that he’s definitely serviced someone.

 

“Get on with it” the man in front of him says through gritted teeth.

 

Lazily Jesse’s fingers resume their task, sliding up and down the man’s erection. He wonders who the man is. He wasn’t here when I took the pills, was he? His vision is blurring around the edges and he feels light headed, blood rushing past his ears, canceling out the music in the background. Still, he can feel the vibrations of the heavy bass surge through his body, his bent legs only slightly numb against the cold concrete floor. He wants to ask about the mattress, but he can’t really get the words out. A glistening bead of pre-cum slides down over his fingers and the man in the chair huffs and jerks in Jesse’s hand.

 

“You’re making a mess boy,” Big Mike’s voice hums from behind him, “you don’t want to make a mess, do you?”

 

Jesse shakes his head and leans forward, tongue catching the clear liquid, before wrapping his lips around the head. It tastes like salt and sweat. He gives the cock a few pumps before pushing forward and burying his nose in the coarse hair at the base of the man’s crotch. There’s a strained noise from above him and a broad palm comes to rest on the back of his head.

 

“F-fuck, what a mouth you got on you, you little slut!”

 

He hums in approval of the praise, bobbing his head up and down. The cock barely hits the back of his throat, but he makes a gagging sound out of habit, the hand on his head gripping tightly around his hair.

 

“I’m going to fucking-“

 

Jesse closes his eyes as the man holds his head still, emptying himself into his mouth with a loud groan, legs quivering on each side of his head.

 

“That’s it Jesse, swallow all of it like a good boy,” Mike says, closer to his ear now than before. He can smell the alcohol in his breath, the air that he breathes out warm and thick, making Jesse nauseous. He makes a strained sound in the back of his throat and feels the grip in his hair loosen, allowing him to pull off the softening cock with a wet sound. There’s a shuffle somewhere next to him, heavy footsteps.

 

“Come on, come on,” Mike huffs impatiently, waving his hand in the air.

 

Slowly Jesse leans back on his heels, watching someone else take a seat in the now empty chair. It creaks under the weight of the man. He spreads his legs, black slacks pulling tight on his thick thighs, opening his belt with a clang. The man is not fully hard, but his dick is already big, much bigger than Jesse’s used to. He swallows, mouth suddenly feeling dry. Someone next to him shoves a cup of liquid in his hand and he accepts it gratefully, taking a few big gulps before wiping his mouth of cum and spit. The alcohol warms him from the inside, dulls the ache he’s feeling in his body, the pain of his knees scraping on the rough floor.

 

“I need to, hm,” he mumbles, tries to turn around, wants to lay down on the mattress, or at least sit on the couch. But Mike grabs him by the neck, hard, and pushes him forward towards the man in the chair.

 

“Be a good boy now Jesse, no need to move around like that.”

 

Jesse whines in reply, but goes willingly. The man’s dick is fully hard now, rubbing against the side of his face, as the man groans above him. Jesse mouths at the shaft, drooling deliberately as he jerks the man off slowly. A big hand cards through his messy hair, grabbing a hold of it, and Jesse can’t help but moan as his own cock throbs. He doesn’t remember if he came earlier, but he needs to now, desperately.

 

“Fuck me, please, I n-need it,” he pleads, arching his back and spreading his legs wider. There’s some movement behind him, the sound of a zipper followed by the poke of a dick, warm and wet, rubbing against his ass. It slips in easy, his hole lose from the dicks he must have taken earlier. Still it stretches him just right, thrusting into him slowly at first, but quickly picking up the speed.

 

Jesse lets himself fall forward, leaning on the man in the chair, as the slap of skin against skin fills the room. His skin feels electric, his abdomen tingling with the promise of an orgasm.

 

“How does it feel Jesse?” Mike asks from somewhere next to him, “you like having a cock up your ass, boy?”

 

Jesse nods frantically.

 

“I-it’s so good _ah_ god, so f-fucking good!” he pants, moving his hand faster over the dick nestled against his face, “h-harder, please!”

 

He feels the dick pulse in his grip, ropes of cum spurting all over his face and his hand, making a mess of him. He licks at the softening cock, tasting the salty liquid from the man’s smooth balls.

 

As the man pushes Jesse off to get up and leave, Jesse slides sideways, the dick in his ass popping out with a squelch as his body goes limp.

 

“Useless whore. Get him on the mattress,” someone above him says, “he’s no fun lying like that on the floor.”

 

Jesse tries to nod in agreement, but his body doesn’t seem to respond. Instead he groans as he’s half lifted, and half pushed, up and to the side. His back hits the soft surface of the worn out mattress and a dick is immediately showed unceremoniously into his ass. It feels bigger than the last one, his rim aching just on the right side of painful. Jesse throws his head to the side, as he tries to find purchase for his hands as the man thrusts hard into him, and is greeted by the sight of over a dusin men. Immediately he realises why they’d not allowed him to turn around earlier.

 

“You’ve got an audience, boy” Big Mike says with a laugh, “how d’ya like that?”

 

Jesse feels his head spin. The room is full. Twenty people or more. The men are in various stages of undress, at least four of them with their phones out, and many more with their hands around their dicks.

 

For a moment he feels nothing, his mind blank as he stares at them all. Watching their eyes roam over him. His sweaty skin, his hard dick flopping against his thigh, his marks and cuts and bruises. They’re seeing all of that, and they’re loving it.

 

“They’re all watching you, boy,” Mike says, cards his hand through Jesse’s hair as he makes him turn his head and look up at him, “They’re watching you take cock in your ass like a slut. Watching you like it”

 

“Watching me,” Jesse repeats with a smile. His body feels electric as Mike nods, motioning Jesse to open his mouth and accept his fat cock. It feels familiar in his mouth and Jesse swirls his tongue over the slit, drooling deliberately.

 

“There you go Jesse, nice and easy boy,” Mike mumbles as he slowly slides in and out, holding Jesse’s head steady.

 

Jesse relaxes his throat, letting the fat head of Mike’s dick slide into the constricting space, partially cutting off his air. Everything around him becomes a blur, and he barely registers the man kneeling between his spread legs finishing inside him, letting another take his place.

 

“So good Jesse, f-fuck,” Mike pants above him, tightening the grip in his hair, making Jesse focus on him, “Be a good little drug whore and swallow.”

 

He stills, burying his dick to the hilt in Jesse’s mouth with a satisfied grunt.

 

“Fuck yes, that’s it _ugh_ that’s it Jesse.”

 

Jesse whines and swallows around the fat cock as it pulses in his mouth, feels drool and semen leak down the side of his face as Mike pulls out. He takes a few deep breaths before trying to focus on the man currently lining his cock up against Jesse’s sloppy hole.

 

He’s big, a mean grin spreading across his face as he slides into Jesse in one fluid motion. Jesse whimpers and bite hard at his lip, the man’s dick hitting that perfect spot inside him. There’s a few cheers coming from around the room as the man slides back out and rams his dick back into him, hard.

 

Jesse feels like he’s floating on a cloud, his body warm and light, reveling in the attention from the onlookers. He can hear his own pants echoing in the room, the slap of skin against skin, as the man’s thrusts become more and more uncoordinated, his fingers digging into Jesse’s hips.

 

“Fucking _uh_ fucking take it you little slut! Take my cock, take it, fuck yes!”

 

Jesse moans loudly, breath hitching as a hand closes around his own dick. It jerks him off slowly, keeping him on the edge, until the man comes inside him with a shout sending shivers up his spine. He feels his eyes rolling back, hands grasping for something to hold onto, as he comes in thick spurts over his own stomach. It feels like it goes on forever, the hand on his dick slowing down but rubbing over his sensitive skin again and again, until every last bit of cum have been drained from him. The room is quiet now, save for the sound of the music from far away, and Jesse can’t help but smile as he feels a hand brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

 

“You did good boy, you did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
